


The Night on the Bus

by carlathered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlathered/pseuds/carlathered
Summary: Elyse gets a little lonely on the bus during the LPL event, and she deals with that as quietly as she possibly can!





	The Night on the Bus

It was late. The bus was stirring only so slightly, as the people inhabiting it, my friends and coworkers slept. Some of them were still awake. I heard soft electronic noises that told me that they were watching movies. I lean over to my left and pull the curtain that gave me privacy aside a little, letting me look out into the common area of this tour bus. I was near the roof, I had volunteered, rather I called dibs on this bunk. I felt a bump on the road. I couldn't sleep. Lawrence and Geoff were watching a movie on a portable DVD player. The rest of the Let's Play Live crew were either asleep or doing something similar with the personal DVD player in each of their bunks.  
We'd finished two shows already, both of them a huge success. One more in Florida and I can finally go home. Not that I didn't enjoy this, mind you. I'm having the time of my life. It's just that a woman has needs and desires, and I can't exactly get a lot of alone time with my husband while during this week long excursion down the east coast. I was horny. I was aroused. And I was one of very few women on a bus filled with testosterone and energy drink filled men. When I was fifteen this was a dream of mine, to be honest. Although in my dreams things would be a bit more physical.  
I pull the curtain back and pull out my phone. 01:58. Damn it. I can hear them now when they wake up. 'Damn, Elyse, did you get any sleep last night?' 'You don't look too good!' Eh, fuck it. I could drink a few coffees before I get going. A shower usually fixes me too, although the showers had mostly been replaced with creative usage of wet wipes. So I guess it's just coffee in that case. As I stare up at the roof of my bunk I weigh my options. I could go on twitter or I could read a book. Neither would put me to sleep. I needed to work out the stress. I needed something physical.  
A thought crossed my mind, ever so quickly. I could. No, I couldn't. They might hear me. But what if...? I turn over again, bouncing my heel off the wall of my bunk. I waited. One, two, three, four, five. No response. Not even a stir. The two in the common area didn't even shift their weight. I could do this. I just needed to be quiet about it. I wouldn't cum, that'd be too messy and too obvious. I'd play with myself. That'd be easy. I roll back into my back, slowly moving my hands to my waist, careful not to stir the person above or below me. I shift my weight, pushing myself back, leaning my back against the back of my bunk, more of a cubby hole than anything, using the motion to slowly slide my pajama bottoms and panties down my legs. I take my left hand to my mouth, licking my middle and ring fingers before teasing my labia. I run my fingers along the outside of my vagina before I slowly onset one finger before the other, lightly squeaking as the second slid in. I caught myself, waited a moment, and continued when I could tell nobody heard me. I had to be careful. If even one thing goes wrong I could get fired. HR would be on me so fast it's not even funny. I push my fingers in further, slowly flexing them, lightly yet forcefully moving them in and out. I curled my fingers, and I had to quickly cover my mouth. God it felt so good. God I wish I could just be alone and do this. If not alone then with James at least. I hesitated before continuing. It hit me. Could they smell me? Damn it. I can't have even a moment without overthinking it. There's always the bathroom? I could have privacy in there. But that would also involve being quiet, also cumming in the bathroom of a tour bus of all places. Not exactly the most sanitary. 'Fuck it.' I whisper, my lips moving but air not flowing out. I kept fingering myself, slowly and methodically. I kept a good rhythm, slow moving faster as I got into a groove. I felt the bumps on the road, a long rumble that shook through the bus ever so gently, every mile a different story. I clenched my teeth, breath hissing through my teeth as I moved my body to the rhythm. I had to catch myself again. I couldn't get too loud. I needed to be quiet. I peek outside and into the bus, they're still there. I usually bring something to help with things like this but I didn't this time. I cursed myself for that. I pushed my hips down, pushing my fingers further into my body. I felt my hips gyrate. I quickly pull up my pants and underwear, before getting up, sliding my curtain aside, and slowly hopping down. Geoff notices. "Hey Elyse."  
"Hey, just, uh, you know, going to the bathroom." I respond.  
He gives a head nod of understanding before going back to his movie. Thank god. I casually close the door, sliding the mechanism so the door locks. I pull down my pants again, placing myself over the toilet. I made it. My back bucked, and my hips thrust as I went back at it, still holding one hand over my mouth. I felt it coming, and I knew it was coming. I sat down on the toilet, fingering my self as fast as my body could handle. I felt a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, moving quickly down, and out. That was it. My fingers were covered. I flushed the toilet and rinsed my hands. I try my best to act nonchalant as I opened the door again, make my way back to my bunk. I climbed in, and turned so I faced the wall, placing one hand below my pillow for support. Tomorrow was going to be an adventure.


End file.
